Peppermint Patties
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Part III of my Peppermint series! There will be another part after this, too! This is very much rated M, so don't even click the link if you don't like guy/guy smexings. lol You've been warned!


**Note:** Fun fact! Theobromine is actually the chemical compound in chocolate that is responsible for why dogs can't eat it! It causes a severe reaction in them; they won't actually die like right away, and it also depends on the amount of chocolate they consume. Yeah… I look up random stuff a lot. Like how to make acetylsalicylic acid (aspirin). I'm a Forensic Science major, so I'm big into Chemistry.

Anyway, this is the third installment in my Peppermint series. I don't know if I'll write another one or not, because I kinda have an idea for another one… But I'll have to think on that some more. Well, enjoy!

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue.

***

"Captain…?" Spock stared at the confection in his hand skeptically. "You are aware of what chocolate does to the Vulcan nervous system, correct?"

Jim grinned. "No, Spock, what does it do?"

"It has the same effect on Vulcans that alcohol has on Humans," he explained.

Jim knew this. "So you get drunk?"

"To use your colloquialism, yes." He had yet to look up at Kirk. "The chemical compound called theobromine is what hinders the brain cells from performing at their full functionality."

Now he was certain Spock was feeling a little dizzy, because that sentence didn't make hardly any sense to Jim. Or maybe it did and he was just not paying attention. "Spock, just eat the damn thing."

"I do not wish to be intoxicated due to the effects of the chocolate on my nervous system," he stated firmly, but he didn't put the candy down.

"I'll eat one with you," Jim said, picking one up and taking the wrapper off.

"That is illogical, as it will have no effect on you."

"Spock."

"However, I find myself highly intrigued. I am picking up an underlying scent of peppermint from this candy."

"Yeah, it's a peppermint patty," the captain explained.

"Fascinating."

Jim chuckled and took a bite. His senses were suddenly overloaded as the peppermint combined with the dark chocolate flooded into his mouth and throat and stomach. He smiled as he let the chocolate melt on his tongue.

Spock glanced at the one sitting in his palm and carefully raised it to his mouth, snaking his tongue out to touch the edge of it. His pupils dilated slightly. "It has a curious flavor," he commented, slightly breathy.

Jim took the candy from Spock's hand and held it up to his First Officer's mouth. "If I have to force feed it to you, I will."

"That will not be necessary, Jim, for I-" Jim effectively cut him off by shoving the candy into his mouth.

"Now chew."

The First Officer's jaws moved up and down, his teeth crushing the soft patty. The peppermint overwhelmed his mouth as the theobromine from the chocolate seeped into his bloodstream slowly. He could feel himself losing control of his inhibitions and his mental barriers weakened considerably.

"How is it, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked, smirk in place.

Spock swallowed the candy and stood still for a few seconds, waiting as it traveled to his stomach, before pouncing on the captain. They fell to the floor with a dull thud, Jim's head mere centimeters from banging against the bed frame. Spock growled in his throat, lunging forward and attacking Jim's lips with his own. His tongue licked all around the captain's mouth – on the roof, the front and back of his teeth, finally coming to tangle with his tongue. He bit Jim's bottom lip hard and pulled back, stretching it away from its owner.

Jim's hands found Spock's shoulders and shoved, giving him a chance to sit upright; he tore his shirts off, throwing them over Spock's head. They landed on the desk, covering the video screen of the communicator.

He couldn't care less.

When he looked back at Spock, he realized his First Officer had completely removed all of his clothes in the twenty seconds it had taken Jim to remove his shirts. He squeaked a very manly squeak as Spock tackled him once more, straddling his hips and grinding his erection into Jim's clothed one. One of the captain's hands moved to grip Spock's arms, but the half-Vulcan had other ideas. He grabbed both of Kirk's wrists and held them fast above his head, pressing them into the mattress.

Spock's free hand reached down and slid Jim's pants and underwear off, throwing them in front of the door. That hot hand traced a trail down to Jim's erection, barely touching his aching arousal. "Sp-Spock!" Jim grunted, trying and failing to buck his hips.

"Captain, it would be wise for you to stop moving," he muttered, sucking an ear into his mouth. "Keep your hands to yourself." The warning was growled into his ear and all Kirk could do was nod; he gripped the bed sheets and tried not to touch Spock as best he could, but it was proving to be exponentially difficult.

Sliding off of his body and lifting Jim's legs to place them over his shoulder, Spock bent down and slowly licked a path from the captain's opening, over his perineum, and up the underside of his cock. Jim shuddered violently, gripping the sheets harder, his knuckles no doubt turning white with the force. He couldn't think after Spock's tongue thrust into his opening completely; the heat of the alien appendage was inside of him and it was _glorious_.

"Spock!" he managed, crossing his ankles behind Spock's back and pulling him closer.

That exclamation seemed to be the thing to undo the half-Vulcan; Spock pulled his head away and dropped Jim's legs to hold his ankles in his hands. He stood up and forced Jim farther back onto the bed until just his ass was hanging off the end. Then, without bothering with lubrication, he entered the captain's body in one thrust.

Jim screamed, clutching at anything he could get his hands on.

Spock didn't wait for Jim to get adjusted and started thrusting quickly, in and out, deeper and deeper with each penetration. He hit the human's prostate every time, turning Jim's screams of pain into moans of pleasure. Spock was thrusting into him so hard that Jim's head banged against the wall each time.

The dull roar of pain in his skull was nothing compared to the amount of pleasure he was feeling right now, though. He faintly registered a hand wrapping around his erection and tugging thrice before he released himself all over his stomach and chest with a weak cry of Spock's name, who came shortly thereafter.

He collapsed back onto the bed and blacked out.

***

Jim opened his eyes and looked around, not familiar with the surroundings at first. He felt a hand tighten around his own and whipped his head around, which probably wasn't that great of an idea as it was now pounding. He saw Spock sitting in a chair next to the biobed he was laying in. "Spock," he mumbled. "What happened?"

"I'll tell ya what happened," Bones said, stepping into the room. "This green-blooded hobgoblin was the cause of a concussion."

Kirk knew he should have been a little more frustrated than he was at the moment, but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he said to Spock, "You fucked me so hard that I got a concussion?"

Spock's face gave away no emotion, but in his eyes Kirk could see light amusement swirling around. "Indeed."

Jim smirked. "Well, how long before I can leave, Bones?"

Dr. McCoy floundered. "Oh, no! You aren't leaving here yet. Spock still has a high amount of theobromine in his system." He turned to his PADD, glaring at it accusingly. "Chocolate, Jim, really? You know what that does to Vulcans…"

"Captain, if you knew, why-"

"Spock."

The First Officer blinked at his captain, who was grinning so widely, it hurt.

Bones watched the exchange with amused disgust. "Fine, I'll let you leave tonight, Jim. Do not give him anymore chocolate, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jim said nonchalantly, waving his hand at the doctor as he got out of bed.

"I'm serious! If he has anymore it could be-" The door closed behind Jim and Spock, effectively cutting off Bones's rant.

"So… You may not be able to have any more peppermint patties," Jim whispered seductively, twining his fingers with Spock's. "But Bones never said anything about peppermint candies or candy canes."

"T'hy'la, you are incorrigible."

"Yeah? And you're insufferable, but I deal with you anyway."

"Jim."

"Yes, Spock?"

"T'hy'la."

Jim just stood and stared.

"Would it be inappropriate to express my feelings to you right now?"

"Uh, as long as they're not of a physical nature, as we _are_ in the middle of the corridor, I don't see why not."

"Jim," he said, placing a hand on the captain's shoulder. "You are my friend, brother… lover. My T'hy'la. _Pon farr_ is fast approaching and I find it only logical that you be the one I bond with during the time of the _Plak Tow_."

"Spock, I'd be honored," Jim said, and pulled his Vulcan in for a hug. "So… does this mean you love me?"

"Yes, Jim."

The captain smiled into Spock's shoulder, not able to contain his happiness. "I love you, too, Spock," he breathed. "By the way…"

"Yes, Jim?"

"…You're still drunk."

***

**Note:** I had the _hardest_ time trying to end this. It just wasn't coming to me… I mean, I knew I wanted the whole sappy love crap to come out, but I just didn't know how to go about it.

Yeah, and I _totally_ set myself up to write another part to this. And of _course_ it's gotta be a _Pon farr_ fic. As if there aren't enough of them out there already lol.

So there will be another part. I promise.

Please review! It would be much appreciated! :D


End file.
